


Dance

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that's happened, they deserve a night of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

“Why are we here again?” Nomi shouted to be heard over the music. Amanita was next to her at the bar, slowly sipping on her drink, nodding her head to the beat. 

Amanita smiled at her and gulped down the rest of her drink, hopping off the bar stool. “Because you, my dear, need to have a night of fun after everything that’s happened recently,” She said, holding her hands out towards Nomi. “Dance with me?”

Nomi smiled and finished her own drink before taking her girlfriend’s hand, allowing herself to be led to the dance floor. Amanita pulled her close and wrapped her arms around the other woman’s neck. “So, I want you to think of nothing but how much fun we are going to have tonight. Okay?”

Nomi chuckled softly and leaned in for a kiss. “Okay.”


End file.
